Time for a Change
by ashley-chan
Summary: FINAL CHAP UP!!! Inu-Yasha goes to Kagomes time to meet Houjo and confess his true feelings to Kagome. Bonus: A mystery guest appears!
1. Time for a Change

-Title- Time for a Change  
  
-Disclaimer- I do not own Inu Yasha (but I still love my Inu-baby!) so don't sue poor ol me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Kagome??!!" Inu-Yasha screamed as Kagome started to take off his clothes.  
  
"Oh pipe down you big sissy!! If you're going with me to the arcade than you should at least wear normal clothes!" Kagome screamed back at him.  
  
"Yeah whatever, but do I hafta go?? I mean aren't you going with someone already?"  
  
"Of course I am! With Houjo, but remember that you're the one that wanted to meet him! It isn't my fault you have to dress normally for once!"  
  
Inu-Yasha shut his big mouth (finally!) for once and actually let Kagome take off his clothes. It's true that he did want to go with her to the 'arcade' , but that was only because he didn't want her hanging around that Hojou alone. I mean who knows what a boy like that might do? He was determined to protect Kagome from all those crazy humans that she calls 'friends'. Feh! The only friends she needed were him and Shipou! (Maybe the flea but let's not get so drastic!)  
  
"Now, take my bag and go to the bathroom. Change those clothes of yours and come out. I want to see you change your image a bit." Kagome told him while pointing to her bathroom door.  
  
"All right! I'll change already! Feh! I still don't know why I should wear this kind of crap.." Inu-Yasha muttered to himself as he went to the door.  
  
"What am I going to do with him??" She muttered as he entered her door. She was just going to have a nice weekend with Hojou and that was that. That is before Inu-Yasha found out about it and got all huffy and puffy. Why does he always have to be so jealous?? He knows Hojou and me are just friends! And what am I gonna do about his attitude? He would probably attack anything that seems weird to him... which would be everything in his case...  
  
"OK!!! I LOOK LIKE A JACKASS NOW SO ARE YOU HAPPY??" Inu-Yasha screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Oh did you already change Inu-?..." She stopped short as she saw what he wore...  
  
He had the 'Gap' shirt on backwards and the 'Guess' jeans were on his hands like gloves. Not to mention the 'Airwalks' shoes that were on his ears.....  
  
"WELL??!!!" Inu-Yasha screamed back.  
  
"You... you... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Kagome burst into a fit of laughter and fell on her bed giggling hysterically.  
  
"I put on this crap just like you told me so just stop laughing!" He was personally steamed! He put on these weird clothes for her... and this is what he got in return??  
  
"I'm sorry... hehe.. its just.. that... you have everything on backwards.. hehehe!"  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and started to rip the clothes off...  
  
"NO! Don't rip them apart! Those cost a lot of money you know!" She said hysterically. She went running to him and started to struggle with him.  
  
"Let me go you idiot! I dont wanna wear these clothes!" He started to push her away, but scince she was holding on to his arm at the time he just went with her. They both collapsed on her bed, Inu-Yasha on top of Kagome.  
  
"See what you did? Now give me back those clothes!" She was a little flushed at him on top of her but still fought to get her clothes back.  
  
"Ughh!! No way! These clothes have a curse or something! I mean I look good in anything and if this doesn't look good on me than it wont look good on anything!" He screamed.  
  
"Geez! When did you ever care how good you looked anyway??" Kagome said.  
  
"Since I fell in love with you!" He wanted to scream but he controlled himself and just said:  
  
"None of your damn business!"  
  
"You are such a baby! Now give me those clothes back! All you did was put them on backwards! If you'll just calm down Ill help you put them on!"  
  
"Oh fine!" He got off her and felt a little pang of disappointment. "Now put these damn clothes on correctly or I'm just going in my normal clothes!"  
  
"Ok! Now the pants go on your legs. The shoes go at your feet and the shirt goes on the other way!"  
  
"Ohhh! Now I get it! All right, let me put them on again all right?" He went back in the bathroom and put them on the way she told him to. He came out the door again and said in total boredom: "There! Now is it on right??"  
  
Kagome was taken aback on how handsome Inu-Yasha really was. All she did was nod her head and walked up to him. "Your shoes need to be tied." She bent down and started to tie his shoelaces.  
  
"So I look good?" He said.  
  
"You look really nice Inu-Yasha. You should wear these kind of clothes more often you know?" She said not bothering to look at him because of her candy colored face.  
  
"Hmm.. maybe you're right Kagome.. I kinda like these clothes... but it still dont mean Im going to wear them that much!" he said jokingly.  
  
"Awww that's too bad, I kinda like you that way..." She said without thinking about what she was saying. "Oops!"  
  
"Do you really mean that Kagome?" he asked hopefully. Maybe there was still a chance for him to be with her and not that jackass Hojou.  
  
"Yeah I do..." She said standing up and looking him in the eyes. "Inu-Yasha I..."  
  
She was interrupted by her mother downstairs saying: "Kagome! Hojou is here!"  
  
They both sighed and looked at each other. Inu-Yasha gave her a wink ;) saying: "I think we can pick up were we left off later huh?"  
  
Did he just wink at me?? Kagome thought. But she liked it the way Inu-Yasha was being so nice to her so she just said: "Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
They just looked at each other for a few minutes. Then Inu-Yasha did the impossible... He took her hand in his and walked out the door ready for his date with her.(That is with Hojou also... Ugh)  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay I'm leaving it here! Let's see what happens in this little date huh? Can you guess who they're running into? Someone we all hate and I'm determined with Inu-Yasha beating the shi* out of this little character... hehe Please REVIEW!!! It`ll make me update a lot quicker! ^_^ Ja ne! 


	2. I Love You, You Love... Erk!

-Title- I Love You, You Love... Erk!  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own Inu Yasha (but I love my Inu baby!) so don't sue poor ol me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
We see Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Hojou walking down the neighborhood. Even though Kagome screamed at him because of it, Inu-Yasha still kept his sword with him in his backpack.  
  
Man, why does he always cling to that sword anyway?? Kagome asked herself. It`s not like we`ll find any demons in my world! Why must he always be so dense?  
  
Hojou was in `happy land` himself. All he wanted to do was spend quality time with Kagome. After all he thought to himself... she has been feeling bad these past weeks so now I can cheer her up a bit!  
  
They arrive at the arcade and Inu-Yasha stepped back a bit. "What the hell are all those lights? In your house it`s never so bright!" Inu-Yasha whispered to Kagome.  
  
"It`s an arcade Inu-Yasha, it`s supposed to be bright!" She whispered back.  
  
"Wow, this place sure is big! But I guess that's normal since it`s the Grand Opening huh Kagome?" Hojou said mater-of-factly.  
  
"Uh yeah Hojou. Now can we please go in now? I wanna try out that new game `Ranma ½` Everyone is talking about it!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"Hmph! Whatever." Inu-Yasha commented bored. They walk up to a lady that works at the arcade and ask for change. After she gives it to them Inu- Yasha and Kagome walk up to Ranma ½ while Hojou gets some drinks.  
  
"Okkaaayyy. This is a video game Inu-Yasha. You put the coin in here and you push the buttons and the control stick to fight. I`m going to challenge you so we can both play against each other. Got it?" Kagome explained to him.  
  
"Hmmm... I guess so." He puts the coin where she said and started to move the stick crazily.  
  
"Umm... Inu-Yasha? First of all, don't try to rip the control stick off the game and second, you need to pick a character. That way you can fight with him."  
  
"Pick a character?" He looks at the screen and notices a lot of people in the set. What is this? A lot of people stuck in this box thingy? He wondered to himself. "Ok I`ll choose this guy..." He said while pointing to the character named `Kuno`.  
  
"Kuno huh? Huh! It figures you choose the character with a sword. Well ok then I`ll choose her..." She said while choosing `Akane`.  
  
"Akane? That's a nice name...Urk! What is this?" He screamed at her.  
  
"The fight already started! C`mon Inu-Yasha! Fight back!"  
  
"Fight huh? Ha! Fighting is my middle name! Get ready to get your butt kicked Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah right! In your dreams Inu-Yasha! That Kuno character sure is weird... Hey! What is that move you just did?! `Crazy Attack?` what a weird name for a attack..." "Ha! Your just jealous cuz` I'm a better fighter than you are! Hey! That's not fair! You can`t use a mallet!"  
  
"And why not? You're using a sword!"  
  
They argued like that for quite some time until Inu-Yasha screamed: "I WON!"  
  
"Nu-uh! 2 out of 3 Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
"Hehe, cant take being won at? Well fine Kagome and just because its you I`ll go easy on ya`!"  
  
"Ohhh, why you....!"  
  
More minutes pass by and then we hear Kagome roar: "I WON!" "You just got lucky! I went easy on you! Now I`ll show you what fighting is all about! Get ready for the final round!" Inu-Yasha told her.  
  
"Fine!" Kagome said back. "My Akane can beat your Kuno anyday!"  
  
"Kuno can kick more butt than any sissy mallet girl! Gee, Kagome.... She almost seems like you."  
  
"Yeah that's right! Were both in the same Inu-Yasha ,and you act a lot like that Kuno guy! Your both just as stupid!"  
  
"Rrrr... I`ll get you for that Akane!"  
  
"Bring it on Kuno!"  
  
They keep fighting like that until they both shut up when the next round came. Hojou finally came back from getting the drinks and is very surprised at seeing a lot of people looking at Kagome and Inu-Yasha strangely. He approaches them very carefully. After all, seeing the sparks fly between those two nobody wanted to get close to them. Kagome`s battle aura was a very bright blue and Inu-Yasha`s was a very dark red.  
  
"I don't really want to get close to those two but I still have to give them their sodas..." Hojou whispered to himself. He finally got to them and very cautiously said: "Um.. guys? I'm sorry I took so long but there was a long line and well... here are your sodas.."  
  
"Umm.. thanks Hojou... Ack! That attack was not fair Inu-yasha!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Uh... whate... Hey! No fair using a battle chi mallet!" After all their quarreling Hojou heard a group of girls behind him say: "Wow will you look at that? Those two really seem to be in love huh?" "Yeah I know what you mean. Can you see the sparks of love fly? *sigh* I wish I had a guy that would look at me like that.."  
  
Hojou looked at the girls with a shocked expression and casually asked them: "So, you think they`re in love huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah! That hunk over there is looking at her with the eyes of love!" One girl said. "Totally! And look at her! I've never seen so many sparks scince the Disney fireworks marathon!" Another girl said with starry eyes.  
  
Oh boy, this aint good. Is Kagome really in love with Inu-Yasha? And I can already see that Inu-Yasha loves Kagome but is it vise-versa or am I just paranoid? Hojou thought.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I WIN THE FINAL ROUND!!!" Inu-Yasha roared at the top of his lungs. "THAT DID NOT COUNT!!!" Kagome screamed back. "Um.... Guys? Can we go now please? People are staring..." Hojou said nervously.  
  
"Shut up boy!" Inu-Yasha screamed at him. "Inu-Yasha, he`s right, its time to go already. Were looking pretty dumb here.."  
  
"Hmph! So where to now Kagome-chan?" Inu-Yasha said without thinking.  
  
"K_K_Kagome-chan????!!!!!" Kagome and Hojou asked at the same time surprised.  
  
"Uh... I did NOT say that! C`mon lets just go wherever were going all right??"  
  
"Hai." Kagome answered back. She didn't really expect Inu-Yasha to call her that but it was probably just a mistake or something. Inu-Yasha didn't care for her in that sort of way anyway... no matter how much she wanted it...  
  
They finally walk out of the arcade and suddenly Hojou takes Kagomes arm (much to Inu-Yasha`s anger) and started to walk her in the other direction.  
  
"C`mon Kagome. I want to show you something." Hojou told her. "Um... where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"It`s a surprise." He answered with a smile. They walked for almost 10 minutes and they arrived at a toy store. "Toys R Us?? What the hell is that Kagome??" Inu-Yasha asked. "It's a kids toy store. Ive been here before, to get Sota some toys for his birthday. It's a nice place but Ive only been here once though. Why are we here Hojou??" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Oh I just want you to meet my cousin. Hes doing something for the kids here and I just thought you would like to see it that's all." He answered good-naturedly.  
  
"Hmph, probably something stupid just like you are..." Inu-Yasha muttered under his breath.  
  
"Oh I`d love to! C`mon Inu-Yasha lets go see!" Kagome said happily. Inu- Yasha whispered something under his breath but didn`t say anything. He just followed Kagome and Hojou draging his feet along the way. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a purple demon walking towards them.  
  
"Hi there! And how are you kiddies today? I`m soo happy you're here!" The purple demon said.  
  
"Uh, Hojou... that's Barney..." Kagome said in a whisper. "Yeah I know. Hes volunteered to keep the little kids company for today. Isin`t that great?!" Hojou said enthustically.  
  
"Um... I guess s-...." Kagome stoped in mid-sentence when she saw Inu-Yasha stand in front of her and put an protective arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, step back! This demon wants to get to you!!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha screamed.  
  
"Demon???" Kagome said quizzically. She suddenly realized what he was saying, not to mention the sword he had in his backpack. She saw him take his sword out inch by inch. Her eyes widened when she realized he was going to attack the `demon` to protect her. "No, Inu-Yasha he isin`t a demon!!!!!!!!!" She screamed but it was too late... He already lunged towards Barney and with a mighty battlecry attacked.  
  
"I won't let you get near her you asshole!" Inu-Yasha screamed defensively. He started to punch Barney with his fists. After a few hundred punches he started to pull his tail and nose.  
  
"Cousin!" Hojou screamed and lunged forwards trying to attack Inu-Yasha. It was too bad for him that Inu-Yasha saw him in time and swigged his arm towards him. His arm connected with Hojou`s shoulderbalde and he cried in pain.  
  
"INU YASHA STOP IT! YOU'RE ATTACKING A MORTAL!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Huh?" Inu-Yasha said confused. He then noticed that his sword hasn't transformed yet and realized what Kagome said. He left Barney on the floor with some cuts and very bad bruises. All in all, Barney was pretty beaten up. ;)  
  
Of course that didn't stop him from going to Hojou. He went to his slumped body and looked at him straight in his eyes and said: "If you ever, and I mean EVER touch Kagome in any way I will personally kill you.... Mark my words you jackass mortal. I will get you and hunt you down. Kagome is MINE and I don`t like people touching or looking at what's mine. Got it?" Inu- Yasha said in a calm but very serious and dangerous tone.  
  
"No. I won't, and I don't care what you say. You think Kagome likes you? Give me a break! Why would Kagome want you when she could have me? Plus, you must be nuts.. you just attacked my cousin thinking he was a demon! I mean a DEMON! Demons don't exist. And Kagome is mine" Hojou said back.  
  
"Heh. You fool. You dare say that to me, you weakling?! Maybe I should just show you what I can do if you ever even look at Kagome again..." Inu-Yasha said outraged.  
  
"Stop it both of you! What are you talking about? Just stop it already and let's get Barney to a hospital!" Kagome said hysterically. She didn't hear the conversation the guys were having so she had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Bring it on long haired boy..." Hojou said. He didn't like fighting at all but if it meant winning Kagome he would do anything..  
  
"I'm going to do whatever it takes to have Kagome. She's always been mine and I wont start to lose her over a stupid mortal like you. She loves me and you just can`t accept it." Inu-Yasha said smugly.  
  
Suddenly Hojou charged and Inu-Yasha got in a ready position to fight. We hear Kagome`s screams for them to stop but it was too late... the fight had begun...  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay! I already beat Barney up! (no one saw that coming! Tsk Tsk! A new twist!) And well in the next chapter its Hojou's turn to get his butt kicked! Hehe, we all want that, don't we? Maybe.... well, you'll see! Please review if you want more chapters!!! ^_~ Ja ne! 


	3. My Battle For Your Heart

-Title- My Battle For Your Heart  
  
Disclaimers- I don't own Inu-Yasha, Rumiko-san has that privelege.  
  
A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it! And to all of you that read it and closed the window, please review now and make me happy ^^ Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
*~*~*  
  
The fight had begun....  
  
As Hojou ran towards Inu-Yasha, the dog-demon just smirked and avoided the mortal by stepping to his left side. Hojou landed in a display of dolls quite harshly, and Kagome ran towards Inu-Yasha, grabbing his arm. "Inu-Yasha, please stop it! You are going to kill him!"  
  
"Feh! Death is too good for this bastard! I'll make him regret for ever thinking that you were his fucking woman!" (my, my, what a potty-mouth 0_o)  
  
Shaking the boxes from his head, "the mortal" was determined that he wasn't going to let such a bute take Kagome away from him. So that's why she's never in school and never goes on dates with me! He probrably forces her to do things that she doesn't want to! Don't worry Kagome, I'll rescue you!  
  
"Here he comes again. Doesn't this fool realize that he is no match for me? Kagome, leave this to me." Inu-Yasha replied, pushing her softly to the side so she wouldn't get hurt. As Hojou neared him once again, he replied this time with a punch in the face that sent him flying to the other side of the room.  
  
The dog-demon was getting tired already of the weakling, and decided that he would best show him that when you have a problem you shouldn't have to solve it by words, but by fists. (at least that's what he believes ^^)  
  
Walking slowly over towards him, he was disgusted at the sight of Hojou. His face was a deep shade of red, and his eye was turning black quickly. Such a stupid boy thinking that he could defeat HIM. Bah, he needs more discipline.  
  
Picking him up by his shirt collar, Inu-Yasha peered at him with glazed amber slits powered by his jealousy, anger and disgust. Hojou, trying to take advantage as Inu-Yasha who was lost in his emotions, kneed him in the stomach, making Inu-Yasha lose his breath.  
  
Shaking out of the strong demons hold, he attempted to follow his attack with a punch in the face to "return the favor". What he didn't expect was Inu-Yasha's quick reflexes, so as his fist tried to come in contact with his face, the hanyou grabbed it mid-air.  
  
Their eyes locked for a second, and Hojou was struck by the pure anger he saw. It seems that this brute truly did care for Kagome, and wasn't planning to lose the fight. His realization was cut short as Inu- Yasha held his fist in his hand, and retorted with an elbow in his nose. The sickening noise that followed made Inu-Yasha smirk once again, feeling victorious already.  
  
As Hojou sputtered and screamed, Inu-Yasha took the opportunity and grabbed him this time by the neck. Raising him up into the air, he cherished in the feelings he had felt more than once... of knowing that he won the battle.  
  
Trying to control the feelings of anger that told him to kill this threat to his loved one, his eyes slitted again as he seethed saying, "Kagome...is MINE. You best remember that, you mortal fool, unless you want me to kill you next time." With that said, he let go of the boy roughly, throwing him so that his face impacted with the hard floor.  
  
Turning around, he looked at the huge crowd that had formed around their display. All of the mortals looked at him with wide eyes, never have seen such a huge show of strenght and possesiveness. Even the policemen that were called, stood there, not daring to get close to him. Ignoring them, he scanned the room for his soon to be mate, but didn't see her. Then a strong smell touched his nose, and he immediately recognized it at hers.  
  
She pushed her way through the crowd, and stared at Inu-Yasha. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her body couldn't move. The sight of Hojou on the floor made her gasp once again, but her eyes showed that she was relieved nothing had happened to Inu-Yasha.  
  
As Inu-Yasha walked towards her slowly, her relief at seeing that her loved one wasn't hurt, was quickly turned to anger at his violent ways, and his habit of never listening to her. She couldn't figure out what he was feeling at that moment, because his eyes were hidden by his white silver bangs. When he finally stood in front of her, he raised his face, and looked at her with eyes that showed that he thought he did the right thing at beating up a mortal.  
  
Kagome, over poweredly stunned that he could be so calm about almost killing one of her friends, forgot that he only did it to protect her. Trying to control her anger, she quietly said "Osuwari..." and walked away with her shoulders slumped, feeling sad for a reason she didn't know yet.  
  
Looking up from the floor, he whispered, "Kagome..." his amber eyes showing his worry at the young girl that had captured his heart. He was determined that when he was able to move once again, he would stop at nothing to find her, and tell her what his heart truly felt.  
  
Another head from the floor had sat up, and as he watched the scene unfold before him the only thing Hojou could think was, I lost. He really does love her....  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you all enoyed it! I know it's a little shorter than the others, but I thought it would be good to leave it here until I get more reviews and think up of a good way to... ^^ It's a suprise. I'm sorry to all you Hojou lovers, but I personally don't like him at all. Click on that little button now, ya hear? Ja Ne! 


	4. Warmth Of Your Body

-Title- Warmth Of Your Body  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own Inu-Yasha so don't sue lil ol me.  
  
A/N: WaaahhH!!! This is the last chapter....0_o I'm so sad, but it had to be done! Please enjoy, I gave this my all. I'll miss writing for this ficcie though... oh well. ^_~  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome had been walking for what seemed like hours. She tried to clear her mind after all that had happened, and was failing miserably at it. I just don't know what's wrong with him! He almost killed Hojou and doesn't feel bad about it at all! Doesn't he know that he makes me worry? she thought.  
  
After witnessing the hanyous display of jealousy and anger, it only lead to Kagome's worrying and confusion. She knew that he only did it to protect her from "the demon". She laughed to herself thinking I guess it was funny when he beat up Barney... But more importantly, he was trying to protect her from his rival in love.  
  
The hanyou always seemed to be jealous over something or the other. I just don't understand him! Why does he have to be so over protective when he only loves Kikyou? After all, all I am to him is a shikon detector, nothing more and nothing else. Her thoughts were filled with hurt.  
  
Sighing, she neared a little park that was close to the mall. Seeing the little swings, she suddenly felt melancolic, memories of her childhood in those swings coming to mind. She remembered that one day, she had told her small friend that she wanted a boyfriend that would always protect her and love her no matter what.  
  
I was so hopeful back then. I really did believe that love was easy and perfect and that for sure I would find someone that would fill those shoes. In a way I did, but with a different twist..... Why must he be so difficult?  
  
Sitting on one of the swings, she sighed once again, and tried to calm down as she thought of how much she cared for Inu-Yasha. No matter how much she tried to fight it, she really did love the hanyou. Knowing that he would never feel the same way for her while Kikyou still walked the earth, she didn't think it could get any worse....  
  
And then it started to rain...  
  
*~*~*  
  
A certain hanyou was speeding through the streets like there was no tommorow. After finally being able to walk, he had sped away, having to push people out of his way in his hurry to find a certain mortal.  
  
As he quickened his pace, his mind kept repeating Kagome...Kagome... Kagome... He knew that something was wrong, she had never purposely run away from him, except when she would see him with Kikyou. And the fact that she hadn't talked to him when he looked up at her, only made him worry even more.  
  
Why does she always do this? he thought frustrated, All I did was make it known that she belonged to me, and protect her from that purple demon! She should be happy, not sad! Letting his worry fill his veins, he continued searching for her.  
  
Finally finding her smell, he followed it. It held a hint of tears, and he couldn't help but feel responsible. I always manage to make her cry. Even when I try to make her smile, I still fuck it up. What kind of moron am I? He was angry at himself, and thought of what he was going to say to her once he found her.  
  
If possible, he ran even quicker, and saw her sitting on a moving seat. Deciding to simply think things out for once in his life, he jumped on a tree branch above her. She was so absorbed in what she was thinking, she didn't even hear him, and that only made him worry more about the grey eyed girl.  
  
He heard a low sigh, and his eyebrow cocked slightly. He made an effort to listen, but didn't hear anymore. I'm such a coward! I have to talk to her. Make her...understand that everything I do is for her sake. Kuso! If only this weren't so difficult!  
  
Water met his furry ears, breaking his concentration.  
  
He jumped from the tree, landing in front of her softly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Startled at the figure now in front of her, she looked up quickly. She knew who it was, and didn't dare to look him in the eyes. He must be so furious after she just ran away and "sat" him. Feeling nervous, she held her gaze to the ground.  
  
His presence was usually something that calmed her down, but in that moment, she just wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry like a child. Holding back her tears, she swallowed the dry lump that had formed in her throat and tried to stay in control of the feelings that were bound to surface at one point.  
  
The silence was piercing her ears, and she decided she would be the first one to speak.  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I know you have your reasons."  
  
She kept her hands together tightly in her lap, trying to calm down her raging heart in her chest, fearing he would hear it. A lone tear escaped her eye, hidden by the rain that was pouring on her.  
  
Kagome heard a soft growl, and was suddenly pulled into a strong embrace.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He was so scared, he couldn't even speak. So many things were going on in his head, he couldn't figure out which one to speak out first or which action to take. He knew he had overdone it with this "Hoho" character, but he was only protecting what was his! It wasn't as if he was going to let her get taken away by just anyone! In fact, he wasn't going to let anyone take her!  
  
Opening his mouth to say something, anything, to break the painful silence, he heard her whisper something. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I know you have your reasons..."  
  
He felt his instincts take over, and growled quietly. He had heard her pounding heart, nervous at him being there, and smelled a tear escape her beautiful eyes. Not being able to control himself when it came to this girl, he picked her up from the swing, and held her to him.  
  
He took in every detail about her. Her hair was wet from the rain, glowing in the moonlight. Her heart was pounding even more with his closeness, and her eyes were closed shut as she held him back tightly, not knowing what to think about his sudden action.  
  
Tracing his hand gently over her back, he whispered into her ear something he wasn't used to saying. Her smell was driving him insane, and her heart beat quickly with his, showing him that she was as scared as he was.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. How....can I make it up to you?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
She felt protected in his arms. She had always felt protected in his arms, and was sure that she never wanted to lose this feeling. The way he held her this time was different from other times though...  
  
He was holding on to her as if he was a man quenching his thirst and she was his water. It seemed as if Inu-Yasha was just as nervous as she was, and that somehow made her feel better about the situation. He was tracing soft circles on her back, making her flesh tingle slightly.  
  
As he neared his mouth to her ear, his breath tickled her, and her whole body was filled with warmth because of him. Kagome's eyes couldn't help but widen as she heard what he whispered, "I'm sorry, Kagome. How....can I make it up to you?"  
  
Did Inu-Yasha really just apologize? This must be a dream... she thought.  
  
Deciding to simply enjoy the moment, she tried to think up of a good answer to such a question. It wasn't every day this man apologized, much less ask her what she wanted! Many images went through her mind, of them locked in a passionate kiss, and her cheeks reddened at the thought.  
  
Feeling a bit foolish, she pulled away a bit from his warm embrace, and looked into his eyes for the first time since that incident.  
  
His amber eyes held worry, remorse, fear and...love? Kagome frowned slightly, not quite understanding why the hanyou was suddenly acting this way, and she traced her fingers lightly over his face. I know he doesn't love me, so why is he acting this way? He loves Kikyou....doesn't he?  
  
She touched his cheek, his nose, and moved her hands upwards to rub his ears softly. Hearing his low purring, she continued her actions, and smiled slightly at his show of affection. She understood that he really did feel bad for hurting her, and was trying to make it up to her.  
  
Not wanting him to feel forced to return her feelings, she sighed sadly again, and pulled her hands away from his ears. His amber eyes locked with her, confused as to why she had stopped. Looking at him with soft eyes, she managed to choke out the painful words that cut into her heart.  
  
"Go to the one you love. I know you don't want to be here."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hearing her whispered words, Inu-Yasha felt a different kind of anger boil up inside of him. It wasn't the anger he usually felt when she was in danger, it wasn't the kind of anger he felt when the kitsune slept next to her.  
  
It was the kind of anger of her inability to believe that he truly did want to be there, and that he truly did care for her.  
  
His heart pouded so loudly, he feared that even she heard it. Looking into her grey eyes, he held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity. She was scared, trembling in his arms, trying to control her pain but failing miserably.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt like dying when he saw her tears. He hated to see her cry! The salty liquid mixed with the rain, washing it away from her face. She looked to sad, so confused and so sure that he didn't love her. She really belives that I don't love her. Wasn't me beating up Hoho and screaming that she's MINE enough to convince her?  
  
Frowning slightly at her naiveness, he leaned down, nearing his lips to her face. He softly licked away a stray tear that fell from her eyes, and savoured the taste that was so utterly....Kagome. He heard her soft gasp before he moved his lips towards her. His lips finally came down upon hers, and he showed her without words, how important she was to him... how he wasn't planning on ever letting her go.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Fuck. She was crying. No matter how much she tried to hold it in, she just couldn't. Knowing that he didn't love her made her heart break, and even though he held her tightly in his arms, she felt million of miles away from him.  
  
He only acts protective because of the Shikon shards..... He gets caught up in the moment, and says things he doesn't mean. I'm such a fool.... I know he doesn't see me that way and yet I hold on to him tightly.  
  
Seeing him near her, her heart nearly stopped when he licked a tear that had fallen from her eyes. No one had ever done something so.... sensual to her. Her body tingled once again, and she couldn't help but gasp at his tender action. His lips were so close.....so....  
  
And then his lips touched her lightly.  
  
She melted into him immediately. For that moment, she truly did believe that he did love her and only her. He held on to her even more tightly, pressing his body up against hers in a strong embrace.  
  
His claws touched her hip, and he snaked his other arm around her waist, molding her against him as much as he could. She whimpered softly at his determination, and he took advantage of it, deepening the kiss.  
  
She opened her mouth slightly, granting him access to her warm mouth, loving the sensations he was evoking from her. Their tongues entwined, their hearts beat together, and their souls found each other in that moment. Inu-Yasha groaned loudly at the intimacy of their first kiss, never wanting to leave her wondeful taste.  
  
Pulling away from the heated kiss to breathe, she looked at him, trying to see what he was thinking, what he really wanted. His amber eyes were glazed over by lust and love, and a little fire in her heart grew as she hoped he really did love her as much as he had showed her in that kiss.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Smiling slightly, he showed a bit of fang, making him look utterly irresistible to her. Knowing that now was the perfect time to tell her how he felt in words, he lightly touched his nose to hers, looking into her eyes.  
  
His breathing was ragged after the kiss, his whole body hot from her love and piercing gaze. Kissing her lightly on the lips once more, he whispered what came from his heart for her....  
  
"Kagome, I love you. I love only you. Please don't leave me...." he begged.  
  
Inu-Yasha's body tensed as he waited for her response. He was one hundred percent sure of what he felt for her, but he was still scared of rejection.... of her leaving him. She was everything to him, and without her, he would go insane. This was his soulmate, his love, and he was not going to lose her without a fight....  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I love you, Inu-Yasha..... I will always love you. I don't ever want to leave your side... please, just be with me always..." she whispered.  
  
She held onto him tightly once again, the happiness of knowing that the person you love, loves you back, she prayed that this feeling would never go away. She wanted him, loved him, and accepted him for who he was.  
  
To her, he was absolutely beautiful, and she knew that he was her soul mate....  
  
*~*~*  
  
He simply held onto her, knowing that this was.... right. She was perfect, and she loved him for who he was. She was life and love to him, and he would make sure to do the impossible for them to be together.  
  
Taking her lips in his once again, he couldn't get enough of the petite girl. He clawed her softly on her hip, marking her as HIS. Smelling in her scent, he moaned softly at the power she had over him....  
  
This was his Kagome, his soul mate, after all. What else could be better than this?  
  
*~*~*  
  
They held each other lovingly, with a feeling in their hearts that their love would never die, determined to make it last forever. They were fated to be together, and the feeling of having a soul mate in your arms was something that both would experience till the end of time.  
  
The rain kept pouring upon their bodies, but their love kept both of them warm...  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: I finally finished it! ^_^ Yay!! I'm quite happy with the end result of this, and I think it's one of my best works. I thank everyone who has read up to now, and beg of you to review with your thoughts. If I get enough, I'll write more IY+K fanfics. I feel quite proud about the ending, so this is a good day for me. ^_^ Till next time, Ja ne! 


End file.
